W ściegu siła, w oczku więź
by misqa
Summary: Pełna ciepła i puchatych sweterków opowieść o świętach u Weasleyów. Uwaga! Grozi przecukrzeniem!


Nora, 1976

Bil odruchowo przetarł szybę dłonią i jęknął ze złości, gdy przypomniał sobie, że to nic nie da. Szron osiadł na niej od zewnątrz; lodowe kryształki tworzyły rozległe, nachodzące na siebie wzory, przez które ledwo co było widać. Mógłby trzeć i trzeć, aż od zimnego szkła zdrętwiałyby mu ręce, a one wciąż by tam były. Tata potrafił się ich pozbyć pojedynczym machnięciem różdżki, ale on był jeszcze za mały, by czarować. Jedyne, co mu pozostało, to zbliżenie jednego oka do szyby i przymrużenie drugiego w nadziei, że jednak coś zobaczy. To prawie jak zaglądanie do pokoju przez szparę w drzwiach albo dziurkę od klucza — da radę.  
A kiedy pójdzie w końcu do szkoły, pierwszym zaklęciem, którego się nauczy, będzie to na pozbycie się szronu, postanowił z całą rezolutnością sześciolatka.  
I wyprowadzi się do jakiegoś ciepłego kraju, gdzie nie ma zimy, dodał po chwili namysłu, gdy w powietrzu jak szalone zawirowały grube płatki śniegu, kompletnie przesłaniając mu widok.  
Z boku dobiegło go szuranie. Nawet nie musiał się odwracać, by wiedzieć, że to Charlie — znowu zgapiając od niego — ciągnął po podłodze rozklekotane krzesło. Robił przy tym tyle hałasu, że Bill wcale nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby zza jego pleców wyskoczyła mama i nakrzyczała na nich. Jeszcze sekundę temu był przekonany, że we wspinaniu się na parapet i patrzeniu przez okno nie ma niczego złego, ale teraz zabrakło mu tej pewności. Kiedy pojawiała się mama, zawsze okazywało się, że robią coś niebezpiecznego albo zabronionego. Lepiej było nie przyciągać jej uwagi.  
— Nic nie widzę — poskarżył się Charlie, kiedy w końcu wgramolił się na krzesło. Oparł ręce na szybie i przycisnął do niej twarz.  
— Bo chuchasz. Oddychaj nosem. I schowaj język, bo ci przymarznie.  
Na to ostatnie było już za późno. Charlie spojrzał na brata bezradnie, uśmiechając się głupkowato. Bill westchnął głośno i już miał rzucić pełne satysfakcji „a nie mówiłem", gdy wśród śnieżnej zamieci wypatrzył dwie kolorowe plamy.  
— Mamaaa! Tataaa! Już są! — ryknął ile sił w płucach i zeskoczył z krzesła.  
Charlie z cmoknięciem oderwał język od szyby i pognał za nim.

* * *

Bill zbiegał po schodach jak szalony. Przeskakiwał po kilka stopni na raz, czując, jak Charlie depcze mu po piętach. Ledwo wyrobił na zakręcie, aż musiał przytrzymać się poręczy. Po drodze chyba strącił ze stojącej na półpiętrze komody porcelanowego bałwanka, którego rano postawiła tam mama, bo usłyszał jak coś z trzaskiem rozbija się o podłogę. Nawet nie obejrzał się za siebie. O mało co nie rozwalił sobie głowy, kiedy potknął się i spadł z kilku ostatnich stopni. Zacisnął powieki, przygotowując się na nabicie guza, ale tata w porę transmutował szafkę w stos poduszek, więc lądowanie było miękkie.  
— Dzięki, tato! — rzucił jedynie, wpadając do kuchni. Za plecami usłyszał radosny śmiech Charliego, kiedy ten skoczył na poduszki. Już zaczął się cieszyć, że to on otworzy gościom drzwi, gdy młodszy brat prześlizgnął się obok niego na podłodze.  
— Pierwsy! — wyseplenił Charlie, zrywając się na równe nogi i stając na palcach, by sięgnąć do klamki.  
— Nie tak szybko, chłopcy. Pamiętacie, co wam mówiłem?  
Bill, zaaferowany faktem, że prześcignął go młodszy brat, przegapił moment, w którym tata wszedł za nim do pomieszczenia.  
— Nigdy nie otwierajcie drzwi, nim mama czy ja nie sprawdzimy, kto stoi po drugiej stronie — przestrzegł ich z powagą, pochylając się, by wziąć Charliego na ręce. Razem z nim stanął przy drzwiach. — Nawet jeśli wydaje się wam, że wiecie, kto to. Po świecie grasuje mnóstwo złych czarodziejów, którzy tylko czekają na okazję, by podszyć się pod innych. Musicie być ostrożni.  
Bill poczuł na sobie wyczekujące spojrzenie, więc pokiwał energicznie głową. Podobne uwagi słyszał po dziesięć razy dziennie. Nie otwierajcie drzwi, nie wychodźcie sami na dwór, nie rozmawiajcie z nieznajomymi… Czasami miał tego po dziurki w nosie. Ale rodzice wydawali się dziwnie przejęci, gdy je wygłaszali, więc udawał, że bierze je sobie do serca. A przy najbliższej okazji wymykał się z Charliem przez tylne drzwi, by pobawić się trochę w ogródku.  
Nagle ktoś energicznie zapukał do drzwi.  
— Kto tam?  
Bill zobaczył, jak tata podchodzi do okna, odchyla firankę i wygląda na zewnątrz.  
— Twoi rodzice — padła natychmiastowa, nieco przytłumiona odpowiedź. — Przecież widzisz.  
— To że widzę, jeszcze nic nie znaczy. Możecie być pod wpływem wielosokowego.  
— Nie jesteśmy — zapewnił gorliwie drugi głos.  
— Na pewno?  
— Tak, Arturze, na pewno — tym razem głos zza drzwi wydawał się dziwnie poirytowany. Towarzyszyło mu też donośne tupanie, jakby ktoś otrzepywał buty ze śniegu.  
— W takim razie będziecie wiedzieć, jakie było moje największe marzenie, gdy byłem dzieckiem.  
— Chciałeś na jeden dzień zamienić się w mugola — odparły zgodnie dwa głosy.  
Tata rozpromienił się. Przytknął różdżkę do drzwi, wypowiedział jakieś zaklęcie i w końcu je otworzył.  
Do kuchni natychmiast wdarł się lodowaty wiatr, zaprószając przy okazji całe wnętrze śniegiem. Billa przebiegł dreszcz, Charlie również się wzdrygnął. Dwie postacie, zajęte strzepywaniem śniegu z płaszczy, zgodnie uniosły głowy i oczom trójki Weasleyów ukazały się zarumienione od zimna twarze, czerwone nosy i błyszczące oczy.  
— No w końcu, już myślałam, że będziesz nas tam trzymał, aż zamarzniemy — zagderała babcia, przekraczając próg. Za nią do środka wszedł dziadek, a za nim podryfowały w powietrzu dwa duże kufry.  
Drzwi zamknęły się z cichym trzaskiem i w kuchni jakby od razu zrobiło się cieplej. Bagaże bezgłośnie wylądowały koło szafek.  
— Dziaaadek! — Charlie wyrwał się z objęć taty, tylko po to, by sekundę później zawisnąć dziadkowi na szyi, kiedy ten pochylał się, by zdjąć buty.  
— Baaabcia! — Bill w tym samym momencie rzucił się na babcię. Może nie była tak miękka jak mama, ani nie roztaczała wokół siebie tak radosnej atmosfery jak babcia Milly, ale Bill i tak z niecierpliwością wyczekiwał jej odwiedzin. Pamiętał, że kiedyś go onieśmielała. Sprawiała wrażenie wyniosłej i zbyt eleganckiej, a to, że w przeciwieństwie do mamy nie była niska ani pulchna, tylko wysoka i szczupła, nie pomagało. Podczas ich ostatniej wizyty — całe dwa lata temu — na jej widok schował się pod łóżko i przesiedział tam kilka godzin. Dopiero zapach ciasta śliwkowego wywabił go z kryjówki.  
— Och, szkraby, dacie nam się chociaż rozebrać? — zapytał tubalnym głosem dziadek. Chłopcy jednak nie nabrali się na jego surowy ton.  
— Nie! — pisnął Charlie, mocniej się przytulając.  
— Nie?! — zagrzmiał dziadek, robiąc groźną minę. A potem zupełnie bez ostrzeżenie wsunął lodowatą rękę pod koszulę wnuka.  
— Dziadek, nie! — zakwilił Charlie, wykręcając się jak piskorz. Odskoczył na bok z nieco obrażoną miną. Bill jedynie prychnął pod nosem, ale też puścił babcię.  
— No już, maluchu, co ty się tak obrażasz. — Dziadek odwinął szalik, zdjął czapkę i płaszcz i podał wszystkie te rzeczy tacie, który powiesił je na jednym z kołków wbitych w ścianę. Fioletowa peleryna babci zawisła tuż obok.  
— Chodź tu.  
Charlie łypnął na dziadka podejrzliwe. Bill wcale mu się nie dziwił. Dziadek Septimus był świetny i w ogóle, ale w pewnym kwestiach nie można było mu ufać. To, że rozkładał zachęcająco ręce, nie oznaczało, że nie miał niecnych zamiarów.  
Bo dziadek mógł sprawiać wrażenie mniej nieprzystępnego niż babcia, ale jeśli chodziło o robienie psikusów, to nie miał sobie równych. Ostrożność była więc jak najbardziej wskazana.  
— Taki duży chłopiec, a tak się boi?  
Charlie jedynie zrobił krok w tył, potykając się o leżącego na podłodze pluszowego smoka.  
— A może jednak nie tak duży… Ile ty masz już lat? Trzy? — Dziadek spróbował z drugiej strony.  
Tym razem zadziałało. Charlie złapał haczyk.  
— Ctery! — zaseplenił, wystawiając przed siebie rozcapierzoną dłoń z dumnie uniesionymi pięcioma palcami.  
Bill nie mógł powstrzymać się przed plaśnięciem ręką w czoło.  
— Co za gnom!  
Charlie natychmiast zgiął mały palec i przytknął do niego kciuk. Teraz w górze sterczały trzy.  
— Dalej źle, gnomie.  
— Bill! Ile razy ci mówiłam, żebyś nie nazywał tak brata?  
W drzwiach pojawiła się mama w poplamionym fartuchu. W jednej ręce trzymała różdżkę, w drugiej butelkę z mlekiem. Chyba chciała zaklęciem pozbyć się śniegu z podłogi, ale że machnęła w jego kierunku butelką, ten dalej się roztapiał.  
— Ale ja przecież nazwałem go gnomem. Nie głupkiem! — bronił się Bill. Nad sobą usłyszał stłumiony chichot. Gdy zadarł głowę, babcia potarmosiła go po włosach.  
W tym samym momencie w kuchni rozległ się przeraźliwy pisk Charliego, gdy dziadek w końcu go dopadł i zaczął łaskotać.

* * *

— Myślałam, że będziecie wcześniej — zagadnęła dziadków mama. Wymusiła już na nich zjedzenie zupy, a teraz przelewitowała na stół pięć kubków z parującą herbatą. Bill, usadowiwszy się wygodnie na kolanach dziadka, wychylił się, by zgarnąć swój, ale syknął z bólu, gdy palce zetknęły się z gorącą ścianką.  
— Pokaż — polecił dziadek. Bill wyciągnął w jego stronę dłoń. Ból minął, gdy dziadek jakby od niechcenia machnął nad nimi różdżką.  
— Ja też myślałam, że będziemy wcześniej — powiedziała babcia, dosypując do herbaty drugą łyżeczkę cukru.  
Billowi przemknęło przez głowę, że nawet to robiła w sposób bardziej elegancki niż inni.  
— Mieliśmy wykupiony świstoklik, ale w pobliżu doszło do ataku na mugoli i odwołali wszystkich aurorów, którzy ubezpieczali połączenie.  
Mama momentalnie zbladła.  
— Coś poważnego? — zapytał natychmiast tata. W jego głosie dało się usłyszeć napięcie.  
— Nie wiem. — Babcia tak zgrabnie zamieszała łyżeczką, że ta ani razu nie odbiła się od ścianki. — Septimus aportował nas stamtąd jako jednych z pierwszych. To go całkowicie wykończyło, mnie zresztą też… Ja już jestem za stara na samodzielną aportację, a po łącznej zawsze czuję się skołowana, dlatego wolałam świstoklik… Septimus nie dał jednak rady aportować nas aż tutaj, musieliśmy kombinować z kominkami, w końcu udało nam się złapać Błędnego Rycerza, chociaż czekaliśmy na niego z pół godziny… Uwierzycie? Był tak zatłoczony, że ledwo znaleźliśmy wolne miejsca...  
Mama wciąż wyglądała na przejętą.  
— Nie powinniście tak ryzykować, mogliście od razu zdecydować się na sieć Fiuu — oznajmiła. — Jakoś byśmy to zorganizowali, przecież nic by się nie stało, gdybyśmy na chwilę otworzyli kominek.  
— Nie chcieliśmy robić problemów — wtrącił dziadek. — Poza tym widzieliśmy, że do czegoś takiego dojdzie? Z tą zarazą to nie da się nic przewidzieć, atakują kiedy chcą, kogo chcą i gdzie chcą. Człowiek to by musiał obwarować się w domu jak w twierdzy, nie wyściubiać z niego nosa, a i to nie gwarantowałoby całkowitego bezpieczeństwa. Mieliśmy takiego sąsiada, miał synową mugolaczkę, zabunkrował się z rodziną lepiej niż Francuzi podczas wojny z Grindelwaldem, a i tak go dopadli. Przez kominek właśnie. Otworzył go tylko na chwilę... Do dziś mi się słabo robi, jak sobie przypomnę co z nich zo…  
Tata nagle chrząknął i spojrzał najpierw wymownie na bawiącego się na podłodze Charliego, a potem na siorbiącego herbatę Billa. Bill uniósł oczy znad kubka i popatrzył wyczekująco.  
— Chłopcy, może zaniesiecie nasze kufry do pokoju? — zaproponowała znienacka babcia.  
Nie czekając na ich odpowiedź, smagnęła różdżką i dwa kufry, które stały przy drzwiach, poderwały się do góry, zatrzymując się jakieś cztery, pięć stóp nad ziemią. Charlie natychmiast cisnął w kąt pluszowego smoka i podbiegł do jednego z nich. Musiał stanąć na palcach i maksymalnie się wyciągnąć, a i tak jedynie lekko muskał palcami denko. Bill nie za bardzo miał ochotę ruszać się z kolan dziadka, było mu ciepło i przyjemnie, ale widząc wyzwanie w oczach brata, zsunął się z nich i też zajął pozycję. Jako że był całe dwa lata starszy i pięć cali wyższy, mógł spokojnie przyłożyć do denka całe dłonie.  
— Gotowi?  
Bracia zgodnie pokiwali głowami.  
— To start!  
Tym razem zaświszczała różdżka taty i kufry podryfowały w stronę schodów.  
Chłopcy, wzajemnie się poszturchując i popychając, ruszyli przed siebie. Do uszu Billa dotarły jeszcze strzępki rozmowy dorosłych, coś o czarodzieju nazywanym Sam-Wiesz-Kim i jego poplecznikach, ale nie miał głowy, by się nimi przejmować.  
Teraz liczyło się to, kto pierwszy dotrze ze swoim kufrem do pokoju, w którym mieli spać dziadkowie.  
Bill nie miał zamiaru przegrać drugi raz.

* * *

~o.O.o~

* * *

Nora, 1989

Ginny czuła, jak jej łokcie rozjeżdżają się, a podbródek opada coraz niżej i niżej, aż w końcu zamiast na dłoniach, opierała go na blacie stołu. Nudziła się jak mops. Zdmuchnęła rudą grzywkę z czoła i utkwiła mordercze spojrzenie w tarczy zegara wiszącego na ścianie. Nic się nie wydarzyło.  
Do kuchni tanecznym krokiem weszła mama, podśpiewując pod nosem najnowszy przebój Celestyny Warbeck. Na biodrze oparła miskę wypełnioną po brzegi orzechami i jabłkami. Za nią przydryfowała robótka na drutach; nawet druty zostały zaczarowane tak, by obijały się o siebie w rytm tej paskudnej piosenki. Ginny naprawdę nie mogła już tego słuchać. W zeszłym tygodniu zakopała radio w stercie prania, ale to nic nie pomogło. Okazało się, że mama zna przeboje Celestyny na pamięć, a radia nawet nie szukała. Po prostu przywołała je zaklęciem.  
Gdy doszła do refrenu, Ginny ostentacyjnie zatkała uszy.  
No, rusz się, proszę, proszę, proszę!  
Skupiła wzrok na wskazówce podpisanej imieniem Billa, ale ta ani drgnęła. Wciąż uparcie tkwiła na napisie „w drodze", przysłaniając przy okazji wskazówki Freda, George, Percy'ego i Charliego. Tamci jeszcze nie dotarli na peron, gdyby tak było, wtedy ta od taty też by się ruszyła, a ona cały czas pokazywała, że tata jest w pracy.  
Ciekawe, kto będzie pierwszy: Bill czy reszta chłopaków? Express z Hogwartu jechał kilka godzin, a z Egiptu…  
Właśnie! Czy z Egiptu da się do Anglii dojechać pociągiem? A co, jeśli nie?  
— Mamo, a jak dotrze tutaj Bill? — spytała z przejęciem Ginny, odtykając uszy. Wobec takiego problemu konieczność wysłuchiwania przeboju Celestyny stawała się niczym.

* * *

W ciągu kilku kolejnych godzin w Norze znowu zrobiło się gwarno i tłoczno. Bliźniacy, ledwo wyszli z kominka, zaczęli zasypywać Ginny i Rona opowieściami o swoich szkolnych przygodach. Ron chłonął każde ich słowo jak gąbka, nawet wtedy, gdy tamci ewidentnie robili go w balona. Ginny przezornie milczała, bo zdecydowanie bardziej wolała brata w takim wydaniu. Przez ostatnie miesiące była skazana tylko na jego towarzystwo, a słuchanie, czego to on nie dokona, gdy wreszcie pójdzie do Hogwartu, po jakimś czasie stawało się irytujące. Sama też nie mogła się doczekać, kiedy rozpocznie tam naukę i jasne, czuła ukłucie zazdrości za każdym razem, gdy z rodzicami odprowadzała braci na peron, ale nie zanudzała nikogo relacjami z wymyślonych przygód.  
— Mówię ci Ron, ten gajowy to prawdziwy olbrzym.  
— Brodę ma tak gęstą, że praktycznie nie widać mu twarzy.  
— A ręce duże jak pokrywki na kubły.  
— A jakiego ma szybkiego psa… Ledwo przed nim uciekliśmy, gdy gonił nas po tym lesie…  
— Lesie? — zainteresował się Charlie, unosząc głowę znad ulotki na temat studiów w Rumunii. — Czyli to jednak wy byliście tymi uczniami, którzy włóczyli się po Zakazanym Lesie… A tak mnie zapewnialiście, że spaliście wtedy jak zabici w dormitorium.  
Bliźniacy nagle stali się ucieleśnieniem niewinności.  
— Fred, on nas oskarża o kłamstwo.  
— George, też jestem tym dotknięty do żywego.  
Charlie jedynie pokręcił głową. Gestem wskazał na mamę zajętą podgrzewaniem kolacji.  
— Na waszym miejscu nie opowiadałbym o takich rzeczach na głos — doradził i już miał z powrotem zagłębić się w czytanej ulotce, gdy jego uwagę przykuł zielony ogień, który nagle buchnął w kominku. — Może to Bill — powiedział z nadzieją.  
— Najwyższy czas, coś długo mu idzie ta podróż z Egiptu… — Mama odwróciła się i wytarła ręce o fartuch.  
Ginny również miała nadzieję, że z kominka w końcu wyjdzie najstarszy z jej braci. Dlatego gdy zrobiła to ciocia Muriel, nie potrafiła powstrzymać jęku rozczarowania.  
— Tak mnie witasz, młoda damo? — zagderała ciotka, kładąc pękatą walizkę na podłodze. — Czego to się człowiek doczekuje na stare lata. Ja już mam dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć lat, wy, młodzi, powinniście prześcigać się w nadskakiwaniu mi. A wy co? Siedzicie jak te malowane gnomy i w ogóle nie kwapicie się do jakiejkolwiek pomocy. Molly, ja ci współczuję, jeśli oni na co dzień do ciebie też tak podchodzą. No, ruszże się który, zróbcie mi miejsce.  
Nagle okazało się, że każdy członek młodszego pokolenia Weasleyów ma coś pilnego do zrobienia. Ron przypomniał sobie, że mama prosiła go o zawieszenie na poręczy świątecznych łańcuchów, bliźniacy, że w końcu wypadałoby się rozpakować, Charlie wymamrotał coś o wypolerowaniu miotły, bo nie miał na to czasu po ostatnim treningu, nawet Percy wymówił się koniecznością przepisania notek z historii magii. Ginny również skorzystała z okazji i wymknęła niepostrzeżenie.  
Gdy jakiś czas później zajrzała do pokoju bliźniaków, przyłapała ich na chowaniu łajnobomby pod łóżkiem.  
— To prezent na święta — odpowiedział na niezadane pytanie Fred.  
— Dla cioci Muriel — dodał George.  
— Przemyciliśmy z Hogwartu, tylko nie mów mamie, bo od razu nam ją skonfiskuje.  
Ginny ani myślała. W zeszłym roku ciocia Muriel wytknęła jej, że jest chuda jak testral i mogłaby trochę przytyć. Doczepiła się też do jej piegów, stwierdzając, że jak tak dalej będzie w lato wystawiać buzię do słońca, to będzie bardziej brązowa na twarzy niż Murzyn. Ginny przepłakała wtedy całe popołudnie. Za takie coś cioci należało się dziesięć łajnobomb, nie jedna.

* * *

Skrzypnęły drzwi i Ginny odruchowo dała nura pod łóżko. O tej porze już dawno powinna spać w swoim pokoju, a nie siedzieć u Charliego.  
— Schowaj jeszcze stopy, gnomie, bo je widać.  
Ku jej uldze głos nie należał do mamy ani cioci Muriel, a Billa.  
Billa! Wreszcie!  
Stękając i pojękując, wygramoliła się pospiesznie spod łóżka. Rękawem przetarła twarz, by pozbyć się przyklejonej do czoła pajęczyny i rzuciła Billowi w ramiona.  
— Gnomie, ale ty wyrosłaś. — Bill podniósł ją. — I jak przytyłaś, jeszcze trochę, a będę musiał cię lewitować, bo podnieść już nie dam rady.  
Ginny wierzgnęła w powietrzu nogami, więc postawił ją na ziemi.  
— Nie jestem gnomem — zaprotestowała, ale bardziej dla zasady.  
— Ależ oczywiście, że jesteś. — Bill puścił do niej oko i popatrzył na brata siedzącego po turecku na łóżku. — Charlie.  
— Bill.  
Charlie odłożył miotłę i słoik z maścią do polerowania rączek na kołdrę. Podszedł do brata i uścisnął go serdecznie.  
— Kiedy przyfiukałeś?  
— Jakiś czas temu. Mama nie chciała wypuścić mnie z kuchni bez kolacji, potem dorwał mnie Percy i zaczął zadręczać pytaniami, czy jego zdaniem wróżbiarstwo i opieka nad magicznymi stworzeniami przydadzą mu się w dalszej karierze, bo nie zdecydował się na nie, a semestr zimowy to ostatni dzwonek na zmiany, a on nie jest pewny, czy po… — Widząc poszerzający się uśmiech na twarzy barta, urwał w pół słowa. — Znasz temat.  
To nie zabrzmiało jak pytanie.  
Charlie jedynie machnął ręką, z powrotem moszcząc się na łóżku.  
— Nawet mi nie mów. Cały czas zadręcza mnie tym w Hogwarcie. A ciotka Muriel?  
— Na razie ta przyjemność mnie ominęła. Wygląda na to, że tata poczęstował ją nalewką malinową, a że z ciocią na jednym kieliszku się nie kończy, to chrapie teraz w fotelu przed kominkiem.  
— I bardzo dobrze. Niech śpi jak najdłużej.  
Ginny zachichotała cichutko, przypominając sobie o łajnobombie schowanej pod łóżkiem Freda.  
— Ale… — Bill podszedł do drzwi, zamknął je i dodatkowo zabezpieczył zaklęciem. — Korzystając z okazji, że mama zajęta jest pieczeniem ciast, a tata raczej tutaj nie zajrzy, może zajmiemy się tym. — Z konspiracyjnym uśmieszkiem na ustach zagłębił rękę w kieszeni szaty i wyjął z niej mały prostopadłościan, który Ginny natychmiast skojarzył się z miniaturowym sarkofagiem.  
— Pamiętałeś!  
— Oczywiście. — Bill rzucił przedmiot bratu. Charlie, jak przystało na szukającego, złapał go bez trudu.  
— Co to jest? — zainteresowała się Ginny, wspinając się na łóżko. Uklękła, opierając się o plecy Charliego i zajrzała mu przez ramię.  
Charlie obracał pudełeczko w rękach, oglądając je z każdej strony.  
— Na tym ćwiczymy łamanie klątw w Egipcie — wyjaśnił Bill, siadając swobodnie na drugim końcu łóżka. Plecy oparł o ścianę, a rękę o zgięte kolano. — Charlie w ostatnim liście przechwalał się, że on z takimi zabezpieczeniami poradziłby sobie w pięć minut, więc mu odpisałem, że na święta przywiozę do domu jedno pudełko, żeby mógł pokazać, co potrafi.  
Ginny zmarszczyła czoło. Coś jej tu nie pasowało.  
I nagle ją olśniło.  
— Ale przecież Charlie nie może czarować poza szkołą. Bez tego nie da rady otworzyć pudełka, a jak rzuci zaklęcie, to włączy Namiar.  
Bracia wymienili spojrzenia.  
— Gnomie, możemy liczyć na twoją dyskrecję?  
— Dy-co?  
— Że nie polecisz z tym od razu do mamy — przetłumaczył Charlie.  
Ginny tylko prychnęła. Gdyby oni wiedzieli, ile sekretów Freda i George ukrywała przed mamą.  
— Widzisz — zaczął Bill, przyjmując nauczycielki ton — Namiar ma jeden poważny mankament…  
— Gdy żyjesz w rodzinie czarodziei, ministerstwo nie wie, czy zaklęcia rzucasz ty, czy twoi rodzice. Więc przyjmuje wersję drugą — dokończył radośnie Charlie.  
Oczy Ginny rozszerzyły się jak złote galeony.  
— To znaczy, że nikt nie aportuje się do naszego domu i nie zabierze nam różdżek?  
— Nie. Mama straszyła tym bliźniaków, bo gdyby tego nie zrobiła, jeszcze w czasie wakacji przetestowaliby wszystkie najgłupsze zaklęcia z podręczników.  
— Czyli tak naprawdę możemy czarować?  
Przez chwilę trawiła nowo zdobytą wiedzę. Świadomość, że mama nie zawsze była z nimi całkowicie szczera okazała się… lekko uwierająca. Jak kamyk, który wpadł do buta. Dziwnie się z tym czuła, ale postanowiła porozmyślać o tym później.  
— I tak, i nie. Mama niestety wie, że my wiemy, jak działa Namiar…  
— Bo ktoś za bardzo się popisywał — wtrącił z przekąsem Bill.  
Charlie tylko uśmiechnął się lekko, jakby przypomniał sobie coś zabawnego, po czym kontynuował:  
— Więc zawsze pod koniec wakacji sprawdza nasze różdżki, by zobaczyć, czy z nich nie korzystaliśmy. Raz nam je zabrała, ale tata stwierdził, że czarodziej powinien mieć zawsze różdżkę przy sobie. Kazał nam tylko obiecać, że nie będziemy ich używać.  
Entuzjazm Ginny nieco opadł.  
— Czyli nici z czarowania… — zaczęła markotnie. A już się ucieszyła, że zobaczy jak łamie się klątwy.  
— A właśnie, że nie — oznajmił radośnie Charlie. Wysunął dłoń w stronę Billa. — Mogę?  
— Jasne — Bill podał mu swoją różdżkę. — Tylko nie przyzwyczajaj się do niej za bardzo.  
Charlie jedynie uśmiechnął się z wyższością.  
— Patrz i ucz się.

* * *

~o.O.o~

* * *

Nora, 1976

Zaczęło się przy śniadaniu. Mama chyba trochę za bardzo przejęła się wczorajszymi opowieściami dziadka, bo podgrzewając mleko dla Percy'ego, znienacka zaproponowała, by nie wracali po świętach do siebie. Babcia o mało co nie udławiła się jedzoną kiełbaską, dziadek jedynie wytrzeszczył oczy. A potem jedno przez drugie zaczęli zapewniać, że ich okolica jest całkowicie bezpieczna, a to, co spotkało sąsiadów, było odosobnionym przypadkiem.  
— My przecież nie mamy synowej mugolaczki…  
— Poza tym wy tu macie niemowlaka i dwoje małych dzieci, gdzie my się wam będziemy pchać na głowę…  
— Do tej pory radziliśmy sobie wyśmienicie, więc dlaczego coś miałoby się zmienić?  
— Właśnie, Cedrella dobrze mówi! Może i mamy swoje lata, ale wciąż pamiętamy jak czarować! Nikt nas nie dorwie.  
— Tak?! — Mama aż zrobiła się cała czerwona na twarzy. Odwróciła się gwałtownie w ich stronę i oparła ręce na biodrach. — A kto wczoraj narzekał na to, że nie miał sił na aportację?  
— Aportacja to coś innego — zaperzył się dziadek.  
— A kto przysłał mi sowę z pytaniem, czy może spędzić święta u nas, bo już nie ma sił, by samemu przygotowywać je w domu?  
— Bo to my chcieliśmy was odwiedzić! A tak znowu zaproponowałabyś, że to wy przyfiukacie do nas. A to przecież niebe…  
— No właśnie, niebezpieczne! — zagrzmiała mama, zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi na bulgoczące za jej plecami mleko. — Podróżowanie jest niebezpieczne, mieszkanie samemu jest niebezpie…  
— Podróżowanie jest niebezpieczne dla rodziny z dziećmi, a nie pary staruszków — wcięła się jej w słowo babcia, zupełnie nieporuszona. Bill poczuł dla niej mimowolny podziw. Gdy mama zwracała się do niego takim tonem i robiła taką minę, natychmiast się do wszystkiego przyznawał i na wszystko zgadzał. A babcia cały czas twardo obstawała przy swoim. — Dlatego po świętach wracamy do siebie. I nie będziemy na ten temat dyskutować.  
— Jeszcze zobaczymy — syknęła mama, mrużąc oczy. — Jak tylko Artur wróci z pracy, to…  
Ani Bill, ani dziadkowie nie dowiedzieli się, co zrobi tata, gdy wróci z pracy, bo w tym momencie mleko zaczęło kipieć.  
— Molly, mleko — rzucił ostrzegawczo dziadek. Mama obróciła się ze złością i machnęła różdżką, ale było już za późno. Wykipiało i musiała zabrać się do przygotowywania nowej porcji.  
— Zostaną tu, czy tego będą chcieć, czy nie — mamrotała pod nosem, krzątając się po kuchni. W jej głosie pobrzmiewała dziwnie zawzięta nuta. Za to na twarzy babci pojawiła się nie wróżąca nic dobrego determinacja.  
Potem Bill pomyślał, że to chyba wtedy babcia postanowiła pokazać mamie, że goście to fajna sprawa, ale tylko na chwilę.

* * *

~o.O.o~

* * *

Rumunia, 1991

Charlie oparł ręce na biodrach i obrzucił kuchnię ostatnim, krytycznym spojrzeniem. Chyba jeszcze nigdy tak nie lśniła, nawet jak się tutaj wprowadzał. Co prawda doprowadzenie jej do stanu używalności trochę mu zajęło, ale efekt zdecydowanie był wart wysiłku. Satysfakcję potęgował fakt, że zrobił to całkowicie samodzielnie. Jego współlokatorzy wybyli przedwczoraj, dając mu odpowiednią ilość czasu na ogarnięcie mieszkania. W zasadzie Charlie nie miałby nic przeciwko, gdyby zrobili to na przykład dzisiaj rano w zamian za pomoc przy porządkach, ale z drugiej strony może to i lepiej. Miał dziwne przeczucie, że gdyby przy nich próbował wyrzucić pokaźną kolekcję butelek po kremowym, której dorobili się od października, nagle dowiedziałby się, że mają one nieocenioną wartość sentymentalną i absolutnie nie wolno ich ruszać. Wykwit na suficie po nieudanym eliksirze okazałby się awangardowym dziełem sztuki, które należy zachować dla potomnych, a wszystkie te piętrzące się gdzie popadnie rolki pergaminów zostały tak naprawdę poukładane według nieznanego mu klucza i przestawienie choć jednej grozi zburzeniem całej misternej kompozycji.  
No ale pierwsza wizyta rodziców, Ginny i Billa zobowiązywała. Na przykład do zaprezentowania czystego mieszkania. Żeby nie było, że wyjechał na studia do Rumunii i od razu zapomniał wszystkich czarów gospodarczych.  
Chociaż tego na odszranianie okien wciąż nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć.  
Uśmiechając na myśl o tym, co powiedziałby na to Bill, który pozbywał się szronu z okien nawet w pokoju wspólnym Gryfonów, popatrzył na zegarek wiszący nad drzwiami. Wskazówki w kształcie smoczych wąsów pokazywały, że dochodziła dwudziesta. Rodzice powinni przybyć lada moment, Bill za godzinę.  
Jeżeli tylko nie wpadną do złego kominka — w przypadku rumuńskiej sieci Fiuu nawet wyraźne wypowiedzenie adresu nie gwarantowało bezproblemowego dotarcia do celu. On sam za pierwszym razem wylądował u sędziwego czarodzieja mieszkającego w Sigisoarze. Staruszek tak się wtedy wczuł w rolę przypadkowego gospodarza, że wypuścił go ze swojego domu dopiero po solidnej porcji mamałygi z kiełbaskami i kilku kolejkach palinki. Charlie odchorowywał tę wizytę przez dwa dni.  
Ale najwidoczniej jego rodzice mieli więcej szczęścia. W kominku nagle zapłonął szmaragdowozielony ogień, a z płomienia wyłoniła się mama. Miała na sobie gruby kożuch i lekko podniszczony kapelusz, który przytrzymywała jedną ręką.  
— Charlie! — wykrzyknęła, wychodząc z kominka i wyciągając w jego stronę ręce.  
Tuż za nią z głośnym „Ha!" z kominka wyskoczyła Ginny. A potem pojawił się tata, lewitując za sobą dwa olbrzymie kufry.  
— Molly — stęknął, stawiając z wyraźną ulgą bagaże na podłodze. — Czy naprawdę konieczne było zabieranie ze sobą tego wszystkiego?  
— Ależ oczywiście! Przecież tu na pewno niczego nie ma, a ja bez garnków, misek i patelni nie przygotuję ani jednej świątecznej potrawy — obruszyła się mama, tak mocno ściskając Charliego, że aż zabrakło mu tchu. — No, nareszcie! Pokaż się, niech no ja cię obejrzę.  
Ponad ramieniem mamy Charlie zobaczył, jak tata wzdycha i przewraca oczami. A Ginny chichocze pod nosem.

* * *

— Co tu się stało? — Charlie stanął jak wryty na progu kuchni.  
— Mama się stała — stwierdził pogodnie Bill, ściskając mu ramię w geście otuchy.  
— Wiesz, że wczoraj wspominała, że w przyszłym roku na święta chcieliby pojechać do ciebie?— odburknął i zerknął kątem oka na brata. Billowi natychmiast zrzedła mina.  
— Chłopcy, dobrze że jesteście, właśnie miałam was wołać — ucieszyła się na ich widok mama, unosząc głowę znad robótki. W okresie przedświątecznym praktycznie nie rozstawała się z drutami i wełną. Charlie ze zdziwieniem odnotował, że siedziała w bujanym fotelu. Fotelu, którego z pewnością jeszcze rano tutaj nie było.  
— Mamo, co tu się stało? — powtórzył pytanie, wodząc zdumionym wzrokiem dookoła.  
— Ach, chodzi ci o to? — Niedbale machnęła ręką w kierunku girland ostrokrzewu, którymi udekorowała okna. Na ścianie pomiędzy zawisł olbrzymi wieniec poprzetykany szyszkami i suszonymi owocami, a na parapetach błyszczał magiczny śnieg. — Czy o to? — Wskazała ręką sterty naczyń i garnków, zajmujące każdą wolną powierzchnię blatu po drugiej stronie kuchni.  
— Jemu chyba chodzi o wszystko — zaśmiał się Bill.  
Charlie, lekko przytłoczony nagromadzonymi w kuchni przedmiotami, właśnie zrozumiał wczorajsze gderanie taty na ilość bagaży, które zabrała ze sobą mama.  
— No wiecie — wzruszyła ramionami mama — wstałam wcześniej i pomyślałam, że rozpakuję trochę rzeczy. A skoro już się do tego zabrałam, to stwierdziłam, że mogę przy okazji porozwieszać część ozdób.  
— Część? To jest tego więcej?  
— A wy, jak już zjecie śniadanie i obudzicie Ginny, możecie wybrać się po choinkę. Jak się skurczy ten kredens w rogu, to akurat zrobi się na nią miejsce.  
Charlie dla siebie zachował uwagę, że nie ma szans, by ją tam wcisnąć.

* * *

— A na zamek Draculi też pójdziemy? — dopytywała Ginny, przedzierając się razem z nimi przez zaspy.  
— Pójdziemy — potwierdził Charlie, w ostatniej chwili uchylając się przed spadającym z gałęzi śniegiem. Idący przed nim Bill specjalnie ją naciągnął i gwałtownie puścił. — Nawet na dwa.  
— A będą tam wampiry? Chciałabym, żeby były, bo jak pójdę w przyszłym roku do Hogwartu, to mogłabym opowiedzieć o nich Harry'emu.  
— Żeby spotkać wampiry, musielibyśmy odwiedzić Braszów albo Sibiu. Zamki zrobiły się za bardzo komercyjne i kręci się wokół nich zbyt wielu mugoli — wyjaśnił z roztargnieniem Charlie, skupiając całą swoją uwagę na próbach wstrzelenia w ślady pozostawione przez Billa i tatę. Zaklął cicho, gdy znowu mu się to nie udało i noga ugrzęzła w śniegu. Widząc, że usta Ginny układają się w podkówkę, dodał szybko: — Ale jeżeli będziesz chciała, to popołudniu możesz wybrać się ze mną do zagrody ze smokami.  
— Naprawdę?  
— Jeśli mama się zgodzi — zastrzegł natychmiast, wtykając dłonie pod pachy. Było tak zimno, że gdy mówił, z ust unosił mu się obłoczek pary. — Muszę się tam aportować na chwilę i sprawdzić, czy wszystko w porządku, bo mam dyżur, więc równie dobrze mogę zabrać cię ze sobą. Tylko musisz mi obiecać, że jak każę ci się odsunąć albo uciekać, to od razu to zrobisz.  
— Zrobię to natychmiast! — zapewniła go żarliwie Ginny, wskakując w zaspę. Zagłębiła się po pas w miękkim i puszystym śniegu. — Smoki! Zobaczę smoki! Ciekawe, czy Harry mi uwierzy? — ekscytowała się, równocześnie próbując wygrzebać z zaspy.  
— A jak obiecam to samo, to też mnie zabierzesz? — Bill chwycił Ginny za wyciągnięte ręce i postawił na nogi.  
— No nie wiem, nie wiem. A starczy ci odwagi?  
— Byłem Gryfonem, a teraz jestem łamaczem klątw. Skoro piramidy i faraonowie mi nie straszni, to smoki tym bardziej.  
Charlie roześmiał się.  
— Gin, jak myślisz, zabierzemy go ze sobą, czy nie?  
— Chłopcy, Ginny, tutaj! Szybko! — niecierpliwy głos taty zagłuszył odpowiedź Ginny. — Znalazłem!  
Bill, Charlie i Ginny wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenie. A potem jak na komendę rzucili się przed siebie, biegnąc po śladach zostawionych przez tatę. Na polankę dotarli niemal równocześnie.  
Widząc ich, tata z dumą wskazał na nieduże ale rozłożyste drzewko.  
— Ta! — oznajmił, wyjmując z kieszeni miniaturową piłkę do drewna. Przytknął do niej różdżkę i zaklęciem przywrócił naturalny rozmiar. — Zawsze chciałem to zrobić, tylko w domu to trochę głupio… — wyjaśnił, jakby lekko speszony, a widząc ich zdumione miny, dodał: — Ściąć choinkę jak mugol, piłą. Tylko… nie mówcie mamie — to powiedziawszy, ochoczo zabrał się do pracy.  
— Ekhm, tato — odchrząknął Bill, starając się zachować kamienną twarz. — Nie tą stroną.

* * *

W świąteczny poranek Charliego do kuchni zwabił aromat świeżo mielonej kawy. Odkąd wyprowadził się z Nory i przeniósł na studia do Rumunii, zawsze parzył ją sobie sam. Dlatego widok parującego kubka, czekającego na stole w towarzystwie jajecznicy na bekonie, był miłą odmianą. Przywodził na myśl dom. I Hogwart. O wiele bardziej niż świąteczne dekoracje poupychane wszędzie, gdzie się dało (o dziwo, choinka rzeczywiście zmieściła się we wnęce zajmowanej do tej pory przez staromodny kredens).  
— Dzięki — rzucił w stronę krzątającej się przy szafkach mamy i usiadł na ławie obok Billa. — Ginny jeszcze śpi?  
— Jak zabita. Gadała o tych smokach do północy, to teraz odsypia. — Bill zebrał kromką chleba resztki jajecznicy z talerza, po czym przelewitował go do zlewu. Charlie zauważył, że, podobnie jak on, na górę od piżamy naciągnął swój najnowszy świąteczny sweter. — Mamo, zostaw, potem pozmywam. Chodź, usiądź z nami.  
Mama jakoś dziwnie ochoczo przystała na jego propozycję. Przysuwając krzesło do stołu, z aprobatą spojrzała na założony przez Charliego sweter. Na jej twarzy zagościł pełen czułości uśmiech.  
— Pasuje jak ulał. I jak zawsze jest świetny — zapewnił natychmiast, zupełnie szczerze.  
Kiedy był młodszy, złościł się, że co roku dostaje na święta to samo. Jedynymi urozmaiceniami były kolor swetra i dołączane do niego słodycze. Raz paczka czekoladowych żab, innym razem fasolki wszystkich smaków Bertiego Botta. A potem poszedł na swoją pierwszą lekcję opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami; Bill doradził mu wtedy, by założył jeden z maminych swetrów, bo grzały jak żadne inne. Od tego czasu z niecierpliwością wyczekiwał kolejnych świątecznych paczek.  
— Dobrze słyszałem, że rozmawialiście o bliźniakach? — zagadnął, upijając łyk kawy. — Tato, podasz cukier?  
— Mama właśnie narzekała, że w tym roku dostała tylko dziesięć listów od McGonagall — wyjaśnił tata, łaskocząc pod uchem cukiernicę, by ta podbiegła do Charliego.  
— Tylko dziesięć? — zdziwił się, przechwytując naczynko. — Jakoś tak… podejrzanie mało.  
— No właśnie! O tym cały czas mówię, Arturze.  
— Molly, może wyrośli już z psocenia…  
Mama posłała tacie spojrzenie wyraźnie mówiące, że w co jak w co, ale w to akurat nie uwierzy. Charlie wcale się jej nie dziwił.  
— A co u Rona?  
— W porządku — odparł natychmiast tata, jakby ucieszony ze zmiany tematu. — Chociaż w listach narzeka na twoją różdżkę. Podobno bywa kapryśna i nie zawsze chce współpracować.  
— No tak, różdżka dziadka Septimusa, można było się po niej tego spodziewać.  
— Ty przecież na nią nie narzekałeś — zdziwiła się mama.  
— Bo ja potrafiłem sobie z nią poradzić, ale to nie znaczy, że nie mieliśmy trudniejszych momentów. Jak myślisz, mamo, dlaczego zmieniłem ją przy pierwszej nadarzającej się okazji?  
— Nie wiem, myślałam, że to dlatego, że chciałeś mieć swoją, lepszą…  
— Ta była wystarczająco dobra, w końcu dziadek za…  
…bił nią dwóch śmierciożerców, nim trzeci dorwał jego i babcię, dokończył w myślach, gryząc się w język. Ale było już za późno. Niewypowiedziane słowa zawisły w powietrzu. W kuchni zapadła pełna zadumy cisza.  
— Do dziś nie potrafię sobie wybaczyć, że pozwoliłam im wtedy wrócić do domu… — mama przerwała ją jako pierwsza. Westchnęła i zafrasowana oparła policzek na dłoni.  
— Molly, tyle razy mówiłem ci, że to nie twoja wina. — Tata wychylił się na krześle, by objąć ją w pocieszającym geście. — Oni nigdy by się na to nie zgodzili.  
— A ja do tego wszystkiego cieszyłam się, gdy wyjeżdżali… — kontynuowała mama, jak gdyby w ogóle go nie usłyszała. — Ale naprawdę, miałam wtedy serdecznie dość Cedrelli…  
— Myślę, że ona robiła to specjalnie. Założę się, że już wtedy wiedzieli, że poplecznicy Sama-Wiesz-Kogo na nich dybią, nigdy nie zgodziliby się zostać u nas i narazić nas na niebezpieczeństwo.  
— A jednak przyjechali do nas na święta — wytknęła mama. Jej oczy niebezpiecznie zaczęły się szklić.  
— Bo chcieli je spędzić z nami. Chcieli… — tym razem to tata urwał.  
…się z nami pożegnać, dopowiedział za niego w myślach Charlie.

* * *

~o.O.o~

* * *

Nora, 1976

Za oknem sypał gęsty śnieg, a w kominku wesoło trzaskał ogień. Percy, nakarmiony i przebrany, spał w kołysce, z której wystawała pognieciona okładka starej kolorowanki Billa. Dziadek zatopiony w fotelu, z wyciągniętymi przed siebie nogami, co jakiś czas popatrywał na wnuka znad gazety. Charlie bawił się na dywanie pluszowym smokiem. Zawzięcie tarmosił mu skrzydła, jakby chciał w ten sposób zmusić zwierzaka do lotu. Dziadek zerknął na niego ukradkiem, mrugnął porozumiewawczo w stronę Billa i z łobuzerskim uśmiechem na ustach dyskretnie wycelował różdżką w pluszaka. Materiałowe skrzydła zatrzepotały, zabawka wzniosła się w powietrze, a z jej paszczy wydobyła się smużka dymu. Charlie zamrugał zaskoczony, a gdy pluszowy smok zionął prawdziwym ogniem, klasnął z uciechy i zaczął go gonić po całym pokoju. Bill popatrzył na to z wyższością, a potem ukradkiem wymknął się do kuchni.  
Tam urzędowały mama i babcia. Po śniadaniu zabrały się za porządki; zaczęły od strychu i stopniowo schodziły coraz niżej, aż dotarły tutaj. Początkowo mama nawet nie chciała słyszeć o jakiejkolwiek pomocy („Przecież sama mówiłaś, że nie masz siły!", „Nie mam siły na samodzielne sprzątanie, we dwójkę to co innego"), ale babci jak zawsze udało się postawić na swoim. Tyle że mama raczej nie sprawiała wrażenia zadowolonej z takiego obrotu sprawy. Billa trochę to dziwiło, bo babcia tylko dawała dobre rady i po prostu pokazywała, jak coś zrobić lepiej. A to nauczyła mamę sprytnego zaklęcia polerującego sztućce, a to pokazała czar do mycia okien, po którym nie pozostawały smugi (i szron! Bill sam z chęcią by się takiego nauczył). Kiedy zauważyła, że mama niedokładnie wyczyściła lampy, przywołała drugą szmatkę i tak zręcznie nią manewrowała, że ta wcisnęła się do każdego zakamarka. Znalazła też skuteczniejszy sposób na uciszenie płaczącego Percy'ego. Wzięcie na ręce i pokołysanie niewiele pomogło, ale kiedy z powrotem włożyła go do kołyski, a obok wsunęła kolorowankę, Percy od razu zainteresował się nową zabawką i zaczął sprawdzać, czy da radę wpakować ją sobie do ust. Skutecznie go to uciszyło. Nie wiedzieć czemu, mama zrobiła wtedy śmieszną minę i wymaszerowała do kuchni. Z trzymanej przez nią różdżki posypał się snop iskier, a zawieszony na futrynie wieniec z ostrokrzewu o mało nie spadł, gdy ze złością zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi.  
Teraz obie zajęte były pieczeniem. Najwyraźniej i na to babcia znała lepszy sposób, bo każda pracowała samodzielnie. W powietrzu pobrzękiwały naczynia, wirowały jajka, mąka z cichym szelestem przesypywała się do misek, a łyżki obijały o ścianki. Mama odgarnęła z czoła rudy kosmyk i, nachylona nad swoją książką z przepisami, gwałtownie machnęła różdżką w stronę leżących na stole śliwek. Te od razu wystrzeliły do góry. Mały nożyk poszybował w ślad za nimi i zaczął przekrajać je na pół, a wydłubywane pestki jak pociski wpadały do kosza pod zlewem. Tymczasem babcia stała na środku z uniesionymi ramionami i zadartą głową, z gracją poruszając różdżką, jak gdyby dyrygowała orkiestrą złożoną z jabłek i tańczących wokół nich obierków. Bill, zafascynowany, aż przystanął w drzwiach. Kiedy podłużne pasy ciasta same splotły się w kratownicę, ta miękko osiadła na plasterkach jabłek. Babcia przytknęła do niej różdżkę i w kuchni rozszedł się aromat pieczonego ciasta. Bill momentalnie poczuł, jak ślinka sama napływa mu do ust.  
Donośne burczenie w brzuchu pogrzebało jego szanse na potajemne zwinięcie chociaż jednego kawałka. Natychmiast znalazł się pod obstrzałem wrogich spojrzeń.  
Wzrok babci złagodniał jako pierwszy.  
— Chcesz spróbować?  
Pytanie zostało zadane słodkim jak miód tonem, a jednak coś w oczach babci sprawiło, że Bill zawahał się. Nagle ogarnęła go zupełnie niezrozumiała chęć wycofania się chyłkiem do przedpokoju.  
— No chodź. — Babcia zachęciła go gestem. Skojarzenie z druzgotkiem nasunęło się samo.  
Łakomstwo wygrało jednak ze zdrowym rozsądkiem i Bill niepewnie zbliżył się do stołu. Ciasto babci stało pośrodku: aromatyczne, lekko zarumienione, z równą kratownicą skrywającą pod sobą mięciutkie jabłuszka. Tuż obok znajdowało się to zrobione przez mamę: jeszcze ciepłe i parujące, może trochę za bardzo brązowe, ale z apetycznie wystającymi kawałkami śliwek.  
Babcia, nie czekając aż sam o to poprosi, ukroiła po małym kawałku z każdego i wcisnęła mu talerzyk do rąk.  
— To jest moje, to mamy — powiedziała, wbijając gwałtownie widelczyk w to drugie, jak gdyby było wrogiem, któremu należało zadać śmiertelny cios. — No, skosztuj…  
— A kolacja? — zaprotestowała mama, zamykając z hukiem książkę z przepisami. — Naje się teraz, a potem nie będzie chciał.  
— Molly, on ma sześć lat i tyle energii, że do kolacji to zdąży zgłodnieć dziesięć razy.  
W innych okolicznościach Bill wyłapałby wszystkie symptomy nadchodzącego nieszczęścia. Usta zaciśnięte w niewiarygodnie wąską kreskę. Pionową bruzdę na czole, która pojawiała się tak tylko wtedy, gdy mama była naprawdę rozzłoszczona. Głos wibrujący od z trudem ukrywanych emocji. Ale zajęty pałaszowaniem jabłecznika, przegapił je całkowicie.  
— I jak? — Babcia stała nad nim niczym sęp. — Smakowało ci?  
Przytaknął bez zastanowienia.  
— A które… bardziej?  
Połykany kawałek stanął mu w gardle. Mama natychmiast znalazła się za jego plecami i zaczęła go po nich poklepywać. Odkaszlnął. przełknął głośno i powiódł wzrokiem po kuchni w poszukiwaniu ratunku.  
— No?  
Odpowiedź była prosta i nasuwała się sama. Babciny jabłecznik. Tyle że… Miał niejasne przeczucie, że jeśli powie prawdę, mamie się to nie spodoba.  
Już teraz jej oczy szkliły się jak oczy Charliego, gdy podkradał mu zabawki.  
— Może chcesz jeszcze po kawałku?  
Babcia już wyjmowała mu talerzyk z rąk, gdy Bill zaprzeczył ruchem głowy, choć kosztowało go to naprawdę wiele.  
Mama zawsze powtarzała, że od kłamania rośnie nos. A Bill bardzo lubił aktualny rozmiar swojego nosa. Poza tym rano już skłamał, gdy mama próbowała dociec, kto zbił figurkę bałwanka z półpiętra…  
— Więc?  
— Eee… — zaczął i przerwał, spoglądając błagalnie to na mamę, to na babcię, ale obie wydawały się tak samo zainteresowane jego odpowiedzią. — No… To ze śliwkami było dobre, to z jabłkami też…  
— Ale które lepsze? — nie odpuszczała babcia.  
Podbródek mamy zadrżał niebezpiecznie.  
Bill wziął głęboki wdech, przygotowując się na nieuniknione. I wtedy wydarzył się cud, który wybawił go od wypowiedzenia ostatecznego werdyktu. Z salonu dobiegł straszliwy łoskot, jak gdyby coś dużego i ciężkiego przewróciło się na ziemię, rozbijając przy okazji mnóstwo małych, delikatnych przedmiotów.  
— Charlie! Choinka! — wykrzyknęła przestraszona mama i wycierając ręce o fartuch, rzuciła pędem w stronę pokoju.

* * *

— To ja może wezmę chłopców na dwór, akurat przestało tak strasznie śnieżyć! — zaproponował dziadek, popychając Billa i Charliego w stronę wyjścia z salonu. Ostatnie stwierdzenie było wybitnie na wyrost, bo wystarczyło wyjrzeć przez okno, by przekonać się, że na zewnątrz śnieg padał bardziej niż godzinę temu, ale skoro dziadek chciał zabrać ich na dwór, to Bill nie miał zamiaru protestować.  
Babcia, zajęta sklejaniem za pomocą czarów rozbitych bombek, jedynie machnęła ręką, jakby chciała opędzić się od nich jak od much. Mama chyba nawet dziadka nie usłyszała. Kołysząc płaczącego Percy'ego na rękach, ostrożnie stąpała pomiędzy kolejnymi zniszczonymi świątecznymi dekoracjami, wybuchając płaczem za każdym razem, gdy jej spojrzenie padło na osmolone gałęzie choinki. Zielonych igiełek próżno było szukać, po ostrokrzewie zawieszonym nad futryną pozostała jedynie kupka popiołu przy drzwiach i tylko pomalowana na złoto jemioła, zwisająca z lampy, jako tako się uchowała.  
— Coś tak czułem, że zaczarowywanie tego smoka, żeby latał i zionął ogniem, nie było najlepszym pomysłem — mruknął do siebie dziadek i wzruszył ramionami. A potem spojrzał na Billa i Charliego, mocno ściskającego w ręce kompletnie przemoczonego pluszowego smoka, i uśmiechnął się szeroko. — No maluchy, gdzie macie te swoje kurtki i szaliki?

* * *

~o.O.o~

* * *

Nora, 1998

Percy siedział jak na szpilkach. Wciśnięty pomiędzy szczebioczącą Fleur a Rona, którego łokieć boleśnie wbijał mu się w żebra, starał się nadrabiać miną, ale przykre wrażenie, że nie do końca tu pasuje, nie opuszczało go. Poprawił rogowe okulary i dyskretnie rozejrzał dookoła.  
Przy świątecznym stole, który uginał się od smakołyków, zebrała się cała rodzina. Charlie z ożywieniem dyskutował z Billem o nadchodzącym sezonie rozgrywek w quidditcha. Tata obierał mandarynkę za mandarynką, podpytując przy okazji George'a o to, jak sobie radzi z samodzielnym prowadzeniem sklepu. Ron podbierał obrane owoce bez skrupułów, od czasu do czasu wtrącając coś do rozmowy starszych braci. Gdy Bill stwierdził, że w tym roku Armaty z Chudley na bank wypadną z ligi, zaczął wymieniać wszystkie ich zwycięstwa sprzed dziesięciu lat, dowodząc, że skoro wtedy grali na tyle dobrze, by dojść do ćwierćfinałów, to teraz też jakoś sobie poradzą.  
— Szesnaście przegranych meczy pod rząd to nic, zdarza się nawet najlepszym — stwierdził z pełnym przekonaniem, połykając kolejną cząstkę mandarynki.  
Po drugiej stronie Percy'ego Ginny i Fleur studiowały jakieś kolorowe czasopismo. Sądząc po tłumionych chichotach i tylko na poły żartobliwych groźbach Ginny, że przy najbliższej okazji rzuci na autora tych wypocin Upiorogacka, musiał być to tekst o Harrym. Od czasu pamiętnej bitwy nie było tygodnia, by gazety nie opublikowały czegoś na jego temat. Tylko relacje z procesów śmierciożerców pojawiały się w prasie z większą częstotliwością. Tyle że one zazwyczaj nie rozmijały się tak tragicznie z rzeczywistością.  
Harry zajrzał Ginny przez ramię i natychmiast zrobił się cały czerwony. Przysłonił dłonią oczy i z niedowierzaniem pokręcił głową. Wyglądał, jakby chciał zapaść się pod ziemię.  
— 'Arry, z 'Ermioną? — zawołała z udawanym oburzeniem Fleur. — A co ja powi Gabrielle?  
— Ginny, przecież byliśmy tam we czwórkę. Tylko akurat poszłaś z Ronem do Zonka — jęknął zrozpaczony.  
— Wiesz, póki to jest Hermiona, to nie masz się czego bać — zapewniła go Ginny. Dla Percy'ego zabrzmiało to bardziej jak zawoalowana groźba niż próba dodania otuchy.  
Ciocia Muriel parsknęła.  
— Ja tam bym nie tolerowała żadnej konkurencji. Wiadomo, co takiej chodzi po głowie?  
Percy popatrzył w jej stronę i szybko odwrócił wzrok. Ciocia Muriel nie owijała w bawełnę i już zdążyła mu wygarnąć, co myślała o jego wcześniejszym zachowaniu. Percy przyjął jej wymówki z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy, wciąż zdumiony faktem, że jednak zdecydowała się ich odwiedzić.  
Od czasu incydentu z łajnobombą konsekwentnie odmawiała przyjazdu na święta. Najwidoczniej jednak w tym roku w końcu się przełamała. Chociaż o samym kawale nie zapomniała. Nim usiadła na krześle, sprawdziła je z dziesięć razy, rzucając chyba wszystkie znane sobie zaklęcie wykrywające uroki, no i wciąż z podejrzliwością popatrywała na George'a.  
Ten chyba nawet tego nie zauważył.  
Gdyby ktoś obcy wszedł teraz do salonu, zobaczyłby normalną rodzinę, zebraną w komplecie, by razem cieszyć się świętami.  
Ledwo ta myśl uformowała się w głowie Percy'ego, jego spojrzenie uciekło w stronę George'a.  
Nagle zrobiło mu się słabo, a pokój wydał się zdecydowanie za ciasny.  
— Przepraszam, zaraz wracam — wyjąkał, wstając. — Ron, przepuścisz mnie?  
Ron spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem, ale przysunął się krzesłem bliżej stołu.  
A może ten wyrzut sam sobie wymyślił? Odkąd przybył do Nory, nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że gdy tylko jego wzrok krzyżował się ze wzrokiem któregoś z rodzeństwa, dostrzegał w nim niewypowiedzianą pretensję, gniew.  
Niby mu wybaczyli, ale jednak nie do końca. Co w zasadzie było całkowicie zrozumiałe.  
Jemu też ciążyła świadomość, że przez ostatnie trzy lata wypierał się własnej rodziny. Wciąż oblewał się rumieńcem na samą myśl, jak się wtedy zachowywał. Skoro on nie potrafił o tym zapomnieć, dlaczego pozostali by mieli?  
Wtedy, w Hogwarcie, paradoksalnie było mu łatwiej. Adrenalina, emocje, przeświadczenie, że nie ma odwrotu robiły swoje. Bez zastanowienia wykrzyczał słowa, które w normalnych okolicznościach nie przeszłyby mu przez gardło. By móc walczyć, wspólnie, ramię w ramię, różdżka w różdżkę. Teraz, wspominając tamte chwile przed bitwą czuł zażenowanie. I złość.  
Tylko nie wiedział, czy na siebie, czy na nich.  
Nigdy nie podejrzewał, że zraniona duma może tak boleć.  
Dobrze, że chociaż zdążył pogodzić się z Fredem. Nawet jeśli to Fred zmusił go do przyznania, że był uwielbiającym ministerstwo kretynem.  
— Mamo, co ty tu robisz? — zapytał zaskoczony, poprawiając okulary. — Dlaczego nie zejdziesz na dół?  
Ze zdumieniem odkrył, że znalazł się w swoim dawnym pokoju. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy to się stało.  
— Już idę — odparła mama, ocierając oczy rąbkiem szaty. Przysiadła na łóżku, a na kolanach trzymała trzy niewielkie pakunki, przypominające świąteczne prezenty. W roztargnieniu bawiła się jedną ze wstążek.  
Pod Percym ugięły się kolana, gdy zrozumiał, czym one były.  
— Przepraszam — wyszeptał, czując się nagle strasznie głupio. Przez głowę przemknęła mu myśl, że policzki miał na pewno tak czerwone jak włosy.  
— Wiesz, jakoś nigdy nie mogłam się przemóc, by je wyrzucić, albo dać komuś innemu, więc po prostu chowałam je w twoim pokoju — powiedziała cicho mama.  
— Mogę? — zapytał, siadając obok. — Co prawda jeden sweter już dzisiaj dostałem, ale trzy dodatkowe też mi się przydadzą.  
— Zacznij od tej. — Mama uśmiechnęła się delikatnie i podała mu paczkę, która wyglądała na najbardziej zakurzoną.  
Percy przyjął ją bez słowa. Przejechał palcami po cienkim papierze. Pociągnął za jeden z końców wstążeczki, a ta natychmiast puściła.  
— Granatowy. Zawsze najbardziej lubiłem granatowe — powiedział, odwijając szeleszczący papier.  
— Wiem.  
Niewiele myśląc, wciągnął sweter przez głowę na szatę. Zapomniał zdjąć okularów, i gdy w końcu naciągnął go na siebie, te sterczały pod dziwnym kątem.  
Mama poprawiła mu je z czułością.  
Sweter pasował jak ulał. Percy'emu od razu jakby zrobiło się cieplej. I jakoś tak lżej na duszy.  
— Och, Percy — czknęła mama, przytulając go mocno.  
A potem oboje się rozpłakali.

* * *

~o.O.o~

* * *

Nora, 1976

Bill poczuł, że musi do łazienki. Otworzył szeroko oczy, próbując przyzwyczaić wzrok do ciemności. Po chwili gapienia się przed siebie zaczął dostrzegać delikatne kontury otaczających go przedmiotów. Charlie, śpiący obok, poruszył się niespokojnie.  
Powoli, tak, żeby go nie obudzić, Bill opuścił nogi na podłogę i zaczął błądzić po niej stopami w poszukiwaniu kapci.  
— Gdzie idzies? — spytał zaspanym głosem Charlie, okręcając się w jego stronę.  
— Siku — odszepnął, wsuwając stopy w papucie.  
— Mogę z tobą?  
— Nie!  
— Ale ja tes muse!  
— To idź sam — prychnął Bill, poirytowany, że nawet do łazienki nie mógł pójść bez drepczącego mu po piętach brata.  
To, że dzisiaj utworzyli wspólny front i razem walczyli w bitwie na śnieżki przeciwko dziadkowi, nie oznaczało, że Charlie mógł wszędzie za nim chodzić. A już na pewno nie do łazienki. Chociaż musiał przyznać — przed sobą oczywiście, bo gdyby powiedział to na głos, do końca życia młodszy brat nie odstępowałby go na krok — że współpraca wyszła im całkiem dobrze. Charlie świetnie spisał się w roli przynęty. I gdyby tylko dziadek nie oszukiwał i nie zaczarował śnieżek tak, by same ich goniły, to z pewnością by wygrali.  
Ale za to ulepili lepszego bałwana. No i magia dziadka przydała się, gdy trzeba było wciągać sanki na górkę. Dziadek zaczarował je tak, że same tam wjeżdżały, mogli nawet na nich wtedy siedzieć, chociaż okazało się to mniej fajne niż zjeżdżanie. Dużo zabawniej było, gdy się z nich zrzucali. W pewnym momencie wylądowali w zaspie i wtedy właśnie znalazł ich tata. Dziadek, pod pozorem otrzepywania śniegu ze spodni, schylił się i błyskawicznie ulepił śnieżkę, która trafiła go prosto w czoło.  
Tata nie pozostał dłużny.  
Do domu wrócili jakiś czas później. Przemoczeni, zziębnięci, wykończeni, ale szczęśliwi. Tylko mama nie była zachwycona. Załamała ręce nad oblodzonymi szalikami i zamarzniętymi na sztywno nogawkami spodni i niemal od razu wpakowała ich do łóżek.  
— Ale ja idę do tej na góze — głos Charliego przywrócił Billa do rzeczywistości.  
— Jak chcesz, gnomie. — Wzruszył ramionami i kiedy wyszli na palcach z pokoju, skierował się w stronę schodów, by skorzystać z łazienki na parterze.  
Wracając, ostrożnie stawiał każdy krok. Pamiętał, które z desek w przedpokoju skrzypiały, gdy się na nie nastąpiło, więc ominął je szerokim łukiem. Był już przy kuchni, gdy jego uwagę przykuły lekko uchylone drzwi do salonu. Sączyło się przez nie delikatne światło, a ze środka dobiegał szmer cicho prowadzonej rozmowy.  
Wcale nie miał zamiaru przystawać. Ani podsłuchiwać. Ale kiedy usłyszał słowo „prezenty", nogi same poniosły go w stronę pokoju.  
Kucnął przy drzwiach i schowany w mroku przedpokoju nadstawił ucho, by chociaż usłyszeć, o czym mowa. Mógłby lekko popchnąć drzwi, by poszerzyć trochę szparę, licząc, że dzięki temu zobaczy coś więcej niż dwa podłużne cienie na ścianie, ale wolał nie ryzykować. Drzwi miały to do siebie, że skrzypiały. A skrzypienie przyciągało uwagę.  
— To jak, pomożesz mi? — Bill rozpoznał głos babci. — Zostały mi jeszcze trzy do zrobienia i boję się, że nie zdążę do rana.  
— No dobrze — tym razem głos należał do mamy. Chociaż był jakiś dziwny, oschły, powściągliwy. Czyżby mama wciąż nie lubiła babci? — _Accio_ druty i wełna.  
Coś świsnęło w powietrzu — zapewne przyzwane przedmioty.  
— O, zielona. — Jeden z cieni wychylił się ze swojego fotela i sięgnął po coś, co trzymał drugi cień. — W sam raz dla Charliego. Ja mam fioletową, będzie idealna dla Artura. Bo widzisz, kolor też jest ważny. Na przykład Semptimus nie znosi zielonego, pamiętam, jak kiedyś zrobiłam mu sweter w tym kolorze, założył go chyba raz, a potem zrobił w nim dziury i próbował mi wmówić, że to mole…  
Bill parsknął pod nosem. Natychmiast zakrył sobie usta dłonią — parskanie również ściągało uwagę.  
— Możemy zaczynać? Jest dość późno, a podobno mamy wyrobić się z tym do rana — zagderała mama. Jeżeli opowieść babci w jakikolwiek sposób ją rozbawiła, nie dała tego po sobie poznać.  
— Oczywiście. Tylko nim zaczniesz, chciałabym ci coś pokazać. Czekaj! Gdzie idziesz?  
Bill zobaczył, jak cień należący do mamy poderwał się gwałtownie z fotela, ale zatrzymał w pół ruchu, chwycony przez drugi za rękaw.  
— Wiem, jak się robi na drutach, nie musisz mnie tego uczyć — wysyczała wyraźnie rozeźlona mama.  
Dlaczego ona wciąż tak złościła się na babcię?  
— Molly, spokojnie, przecież wiem. Gdybym uważała, że nie potrafisz, nie prosiłabym cię o pomoc. Zobacz, chodzi mi tylko o to, że gdy nabieram oczka, o tak… To wtedy przy okazji rzucam na wełnę delikatny czar rozgrzewający. — Cień babci zaczął miarowo poruszać ramionami, ale ponieważ niżej zlewał się z cieniem fotela, Bill nie mógł zobaczyć, co dokładnie robi. Za to mamę to chyba zainteresowało, bo nagle jej cień przybliżył się do cienia babci. — I powtarzam go co cztery, pięć rzędów. Potem stopniowo dodaję kolejne zaklęcia.  
— Powoli, mogłabyś jeszcze raz pokazać ten rozgrzewający?  
— Oczywiście. Nabierasz oczka i gdy zaciągasz pętelkę, to rzucasz zaklęcie. Czekaj, bo nabierasz oczka na różdżkę, a nie drut.  
— Och, faktycznie. Jak ty to robisz, że ci się to nie miesza?  
— Kwestia wprawy, ty też się tego zaraz nauczysz. Spróbuj jeszcze raz. O widzisz, już idzie ci lepiej… Teraz zrób trzy zwykłe rzędy i przy czwartym znowu rzuć zaklęcie.  
Przez dłuższą chwilę nie działo się nic ciekawego, oba cienie miarowo poruszały ramionami, w pokoju zrobiło się cicho. Bill ziewnął i poczuł, jak opadają mu powieki. Przemknęło mu przez głowę, by wrócić do pokoju, ale wtedy ponownie rozległ się głos babci.  
— A wracając do zaklęć, czary rozweselające dobrze trzymają się w rękawach, ochronne najlepiej zmieszać z jakimś gęstym wzorem, a w oczkach kończących doskonale zagnieżdża się magia wiążąca, tylko żeby zadziałała, musisz z czułością myśleć o osobie, dla której akurat go robisz.  
Cień mamy zastygł.  
— Magia wiążąca?  
— Podobno dzięki niej rodzina trzyma się razem. Nie wiem na ile to prawda, bo to dość stara i dziwna magia, ale ja wierzę, że jednak działa. Rób, nie przestawaj, zaraz nauczę cię wszystkich pozostałych zaklęć. Jeśli oczywiście chcesz. Wiadomo, nie jest to nic specjalnego, te sweterki to nie zbroje, nie ochronią przed klątwami czy urokami, ale lubię myśleć, że dopóki je nosicie, przynajmniej jest wam ciepło i nie przeziębiacie się tak często. Tylko problem polega na tym, że po jakimś czasie czary się zużywają, a odnawiane nie są już tak mocne. Dlatego najlepiej po prostu zrobić nowe swetry, a Święta to idealna okazja… Molly, co się stało? Ty płaczesz?  
— Och… — czknęła mama. Jej cień na ścianie otarł sobie oczy rąbkiem szaty. — Ja-ja zawsze myślałam, że to zwykłe swetry, że przy-przysyłasz nam je co roku, bo nie masz innego pomysłu na prezent…  
Ku zdziwieniu Billa, babcia roześmiała się. Miała ładny śmiech, taki szczery, dziewczęcy.  
— Też tak kiedyś myślałam, gdy wyszłam za Septimusa i jego matka zaczęła mi je wysyłać. Nie rób takich oczu, to podobno rodzinna tradycja, myślałaś, że ja to wszystko wymyśliłam?  
Mama zamiast odpowiedzieć, wydmuchała głośno nos.  
— No już, Molly, nie rozklejam mi się tutaj…  
— Nie wiedziałam, Artur nigdy nie mówił…  
— To teraz już wiesz — zauważyła raźno babcia.  
Znowu przez dłuższą chwilę nie było słychać nic oprócz cichego klekotu drutów. Bill przymknął oczy, tylko na moment. Tak strasznie chciało mu się spać… Do łóżka było za daleko, za to podłoga wyglądała zachęcająco. Nic się chyba nie stanie, jak na chwilę się na niej położy? Granica między snem a jawą zacierała się coraz bardziej — nie był pewien, czy ktoś rzeczywiście podszedł do niego i wziął go na ręce, czy babcia faktycznie powiedziała, że gdy jej zabraknie, to mama będzie mogła kontynuować rodzinną tradycję, ale przestał o tym rozmyślać, gdy zagłębił się w puchową kołdrę i przytulił do miękkiej poduszki.  
A gdy rano się obudził, w nogach łóżka czekały na niego dwie schludnie zapakowane paczuszki. Jedna jak zawsze wypełniona słodyczami. I druga — z nowym sweterkiem.

* * *

Betowała **Delta Niris**

* * *

 **A/N**

Jak widać, jeszcze żyję. I nawet piszę. Co prawda nie jest to kolejna część Subiekta (ale i ona powoli powstaje), ba!, w tym nie ma ani grama Toma (za to wyraźnie unosi się cień Voldemorta), ale to tak w ramach wychodzenia ze swojej strefy komfortu i napisania tekstu na Gwiazdkową Wymianę Fikową organizowaną co roku na forum mirriel. W tym przypadło mi pisać dla BlackWidow, która zażyczyła sobie między innymi opowieści o świętach u Weasleyów. A więc takową napisałam. Mam nadzieję, że nie przesadziłam ze słodyczą.

(Tak na marginesie, dziadkowie Weasley nie są moim wysyłem, informacja o nich pojawia się na hp Wiki.)

Ale… jeżeli jesteście spragnieni dobrze napisanego Toma, jeżeli macie ochotę poczytać porządne, przemyślane TmH, polecam wam **Łapiąc Ćmy** Delty Niris. Mnie osobiście niesamowicie boli, jak bardzo ten fik jest niedokochany komentarzowo, a że ja również cierpię na brak dobrych opowieści z rodzaju Tom/Harry, to gorąco zachęcam Was do zerknięcia do tego opowiadania (znajdziecie je np. w moich ulubionych). A jeśli Wam się spodoba, to do zostawienia po sobie śladu. Bo każdy komentarz wspiera wena, a wen jest baaaaaardzo potrzebną do pisania rzeczą ;)

Do następnego!


End file.
